


right now, in this moment

by klari19



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, First Time, LISTEN I HAVE A LOT OF FEELING S ABOUT THEM, Oral Sex, Soft Porn, discovering feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klari19/pseuds/klari19
Summary: “You’re so dense,” Francis whispered around a smile.Something tickled irritably at the back of Mash’s mind, as it happened whenever she didn’t understand something. “What does that mean?”Francis’ smile grew wider. “It means you haven’t noticed that I’ve beenflirtingwith you, dearest Mash,” she said, and the gentle breeze carried her soft voice over while she brought a hand up to stroke Mash’s cheek.





	right now, in this moment

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY THIS IS SO RUSHED AND LIKE 85% UNBETAED I JUST /HAD/ TO GET IT OUT OF MY SYSTEM AS SOON AS I GOT THROUGH A FEW OF THE MISSIONS OF OKEANOS 
> 
> THANK YOU TO RO (sunfalldown) FOR BEING MY BEST SUPPORT AND ENABLER AND FRIEND
> 
> FUCKIGNHGHDH IM JUST SO EMOTIONAL OVER THESE GIRLS AND I HAVENT EVEN SEEN THEM INTERACT THAT MUCH YET
> 
> HOPE YALL ENJOY /PROCEEDS TO SOB
> 
> (also as you read this............just try to forget about how much Mash pines for the protagonist in the actual game sdkjfghewksjefhglkrjgh-weaskljq)

_This is definitely… something_ , Mash thought as she watched a man chug an entire bottle of rum.

Before she and her Master had been assigned the task to save humanity, she had never been out of Chaldea. Ever since she could remember she had spent her days training and studying and training some more, never really minding about hobbies or distractions or… being social. That was why a celebration like this--with the distasteful addition of alcohol--was something she could not understand.

So it was a relief when her Master, who had been so adamant about them mixing with their (conquered) guests, finally passed out due to all the rum in their system. It gave her the perfect excuse to extract herself from this irritating celebration. Maybe now she would actually be able to focus on trying to pick up any malicious energy around the camp, away from the drunk yelling.

As she walked out of overcrowded the tent with the weight of her Master’s limp body on her back, she failed to notice how a pair blue eyes deep like the ocean itself followed her every move.

\-------------

“I need to ask Romani about the effects of alcohol on a human’s body…” Mash murmured to herself as she tucked her Master under the blankets. “Who knows in what condition Master will wake up tomorrow…” she frowned slightly, already making a list of (soft) reprimands for them.

Once she was sure her Master wouldn’t need her for the time being, Mash set off to take a routine walk around their would-be base (something she had started doing ever since their impromptu mission in Fuyuki). Although they hadn’t stumbled upon any yet, she needed to make sure there were any Servants nearby.

The crunch of dirt under heavy boots. Mash turned around swiftly, ready to confront whoever it was until she recognized the face of the newcomer.

“Francis,” she whispered, relieved.

“Didn’t know you were one to take walks at night. I would’ve come with you if you’d told me,” Francis said as she walked closer to stand beside Mash. She was smiling, Mash noticed.

“It’s not really a leisure walk… I have to check that the perimeter is secure now that night has fallen,” she explained as she started back on her track. Francis fell easily into step with her, and Mash didn’t know if she felt annoyed at the interruption of her duties or honored to be in the presence of such an awesome historical figure.

“You’re so devoted to this job of yours. Maybe after you’re done we could go on a walk together, then?”

“But we _are_ walking. Together,” Mash said, frowning.

“I meant, by the beach or… wherever you want, really,” she said.

There was something in what she said that made made Mash stop walking altogether. “Do you mean that there are enemies on the beach?!”

Francis turned to look at her, gaping slightly. A few moments passed as they stared at each other--there was urgency in Mash’s eyes and utter incomprehension in Francis’. The night was relatively silent, no other sounds around them other than the leaves rustling and the waves washing ashore closeby.

“Francis,” Mash began, her tone serious, “if there are enemies, I must--”

“I can’t believe this,” Francis said, and there was something like a breathless laughter in her voice. She took a step towards Mash, bringing her close enough to look down at the smaller girl. “You’re so dense,” Francis whispered around a smile.

Something tickled irritably at the back of Mash’s mind, as it happened whenever she didn’t understand something. “What does that mean?”

Francis’ smile grew wider. “It means you haven’t noticed that I’ve been _flirting_ with you, dearest Mash,” she said, and the gentle breeze carried her soft voice over while she brought a hand up to stroke Mash’s cheek.

It took a moment for the words to sink in, and then Mash felt the flood of heat all over her face. She took as step back. “I--Uh--” she stammered, unable to put words together.

“I noticed you ever since the first moment--ever since you first stepped into my tent this morning,” Francis continued, and Mash was glad that she didn’t try to close the distance between them again so soon; she needed to breathe some fresh air and compose herself. “But if you’re not interested, I respect that.”

“I mean--You--” She tried to speak, but couldn’t so she closed her mouth.

Francis waited patiently for her to continue, but spoke again after a moment of silence. “Is the one you call your “Master” your partner?”

Mash shook her head. “No… It’s just that I’ve never… No one has ever…” She never knew the ground would ever be so interesting to look at.

There was a gasp, and Mash finally looked up to meet Francis’ gaze. “Never?” Francis looked shocked. Mash shook her head again, and Francis clicked her tongue. “Such a gorgeous lady… No one has noticed your beauty before, and now I would kill men and give up treasures for you.”

Mash felt all the air leave her lungs at that. Never in her life had she considered herself someone interesting or attractive, and now… now… Francis thought she was _gorgeous_. This feeling blooming deep inside her chest was unknown to her and impossible to understand.

“I’m sorry, was that too forward?” Francis said, softly.

“I--I’m not sure.. It’s a lot to take in, but I appreciate it,” Mash whispered in reply, finally managing to gather her thoughts and assemble a coherent string of words. “You--You flatter me, Francis.”

Francis chuckled--it was a deep, rich sound that reminded Mash of the crash of the ocean waves against the hull of the ship. “I’m glad that you finally understand how I feel about you.”

Mash smiled and nodded, unable to come up with a reply for that. She was starting to feel a little dizzy from all this, and she wondered if she would be able to sleep.

“Mash.” Francis had gotten closer, but not enough for Mash to feel overwhelmed again. She brought her hand near Mash’s, and Mash lifted her gaze to answer the question in her eyes. Rough, calloused fingers wrapped warmly around Mash’s hand. “I don’t have to come with me, but I’d love to invite you to my tent,” she said, and her eyes looked like stars with the light of the moon reflected on them.

She was allowed to turn her down, Francis had said as much. Mash knew she _should_ turn her down because-- “After we retrieve the Grail… I will have to go away,” she whispered.

“I know,” Francis said, and there was a touch of sadness in her voice. “But it would make me happy to make you feel loved. Even if it’s just for a short time.” She squeezed Mash’s hand lightly.

The knot in Mash’s throat rendered her unable to speak for a moment. Francis was truly, undeniably, a good woman even though she had an impressive presence as a captain and a tendency to drink, and the way she was so gentle with Mash was pulling at some strings in her heart and making her feel warm. She who had never cared for other people aside from her Master, she wanted to know how it would be like to experience new things, new adventures with Francis. She wanted to discover an unknown world with her.

“I’d like to go with you,” she said, and took a step closer to Francis.

\-------------

Rum. Francis’ lips tasted as rum as they glided softly over hers. It was exhilarating and numbing at the same time--delicious.

Mash’s armor lay discarded on the floor next to Francis’ rumpled clothes, and Francis’ hand gently stroked the bare skin of her stomach as she kissed her. Francis’ fingers moved slowly, oh, so slowly and it created tiny sparks of pleasure under Mash’s skin. Her stomach rippled as Francis started drifting lower to touch under her navel--no hands other than her own had ever touched her so low on her body, and it had only been as she showered herself or put on clothes but never like _this_.

“Is this okay?” Francis asked, her breath warm over Mash’s wet lips. Mash nodded. “Tell me if you want me to stop.”

Francis continued rubbing circles around her navel, and then, slowly, she brought her hand down to where her fingers met soft hair. Mash shivered but didn’t speak against it, so Francis didn’t stop. She trailed her fingers down through her hair and between her folds, over the wetness there, then brought them upwards once more and circled a protuberance Mash never knew had been there.

There was no word to describe the sound she made at that, and she immediately brought her hands up to cover her mouth in embarrassment. Francis chuckled and gently kissed the back of her mouth. “It’s fine,” she whispered. “It lets me know you like it.” Still, Mash wasn’t sure she wanted to _hear herself_ making those noises. She put her hands away but kept her lips shut--it wasn’t a difficult thing to do when Francis’ lips immediately covered them.

Her hands felt useless now, so she hesitantly brought one up to place it on Francis’ shoulder. But moments later it began drifting drifted lower and lower until she felt the swell of a breast against her palm. She cupped Francis in her hand--as much as she could--and swiped her thumb experimentally over her perk nipple. Francis breathed harshly against her mouth. “Feels good,” she murmured, and Mash smiled.

Minutes, or maybe hours, passed as they explored each other with gentle and soft touches. And when Francis spoke again Mash was _soaked_ and her thighs were starting to shake.

“I want to eat you out,” she said against Mash’s ear. It made Mash shiver from head to toe even though she didn’t know what that meant. She told Francis as much, and Francis chuckled softly. “It means I want to use my mouth on you.”

“Wh--Where,” she asked.

“ _Everywhere_ ,” Francis replied, and Mash couldn’t suppress a tiny whine at that. She nodded repeatedly.

After nibbling on Mash’s earlobe, Francis’ mouth moved down to suck lightly at her neck. When she reached Mash’s collarbone, she began her journey south with wet, open-mouthed kisses. She stopped for a moment to give special attention to her chest--she rolled her tongue around her nipple, and it made Mash arch into the touch--then continued down over her stomach, under her navel, and finally--

“Wait.” Short, breathless. Francis pulled her mouth off her skin in an instant. “I need--I need a moment before--”

Humming softly, Francis proceeded to rub soothing circles over her hipbones. With her eyes closed as she breathed in deeply, Mash felt even more the gentle touch of her rough pirate hands on her smooth skin. She counted her breaths--one, two, three, four--and said, “You can…”

Slowly, Francis spread Mash’s legs apart so she could lie down between them. She pressed her lips to the inside of Mash’s thigh first. A gentle kiss. And then another kiss, closer to her center. And another…

“ _Ah_ ,” Mash moaned high in her throat. She felt her cheeks heat up even more, but she couldn't care about how she sounded now. One of her hands flew down to thread its fingers into Francis’ voluminous curls.

The way Francis was touching her was making her discover sensations she had never before experienced. When Francis flicked her tongue over the nub of flesh, it made heat course down her spine; when she trailed her tongue down between her folds, it made her thighs shake; and when she and prodded at her entrance with the tip of her tongue, it made her stomach clench.

And then when Francis closed her lips around the newly discovered most sensitive spot of her body and _sucked_ , Mash arched against the bed and pressed Francis’ head closer to herself, her mouth open around a breathless shout as her vision blurred and her toes curled into the sheets.

When she came to, Mash noticed the thin sheen of sweat covering her body and shivered as she felt it start to cool down. Francis had had time to crawl back up to lie down beside her and was kissing her shoulder softly as she worked her hand between her legs.

“I want to…” Mash said, her words slurred.

Francis smiled against her skin. “If you want to,” she said in a breathless, shaky voice, “touch me where I touched you.”

Mash brought her hand down and pressed her fingers tentatively against Francis’ wet skin. She shivered again, but this time at how nice the feeling of someone else felt against her skin, and she felt Francis quiver against her fingers as well. When she touched farther she found Francis’ fingers pumping fast in and out of herself. She wondered how that would feel as she trailed the tips of her fingers back to the pebbled flesh and stroked.

The noises Francis made as she finished made Mash feel hot all over once more, but she calmed herself down by listening to Francis breaths. With an arm thrown over Mash’s middle, Francis then made herself comfortable with her head tucked under Mash’s chin.

“I liked it,” Mash whispered after a moment of comfortable silence. “A lot,” she added.

“I’m glad. I liked it, too,” Francis said, and kissed Mash’s collarbone softly.

Before she fell asleep, Mash thought about how much she would love to just stay like this with Francis forever. It would be difficult to say goodbye now that this had happened, even more difficult than it had been with Marie or even Jeanne, but at least they would both have the memories of the beautiful moments they’d shared together to cherish forever.


End file.
